Dullahan (Final Fantasy VI)
Dullahan is a boss in Final Fantasy VI fought at the bottom of Darill's Tomb that guards the door leading to the Falcon. Despite what its appearance might suggest, the Dullahan is not an undead enemy. Stats Battle Dullahan casts Blizzara, Blizzaga, and Holy spells. When attacked eight times it changes to a new attack pattern where it uses Absolute Zero, Northern Cross, and its special attack, Morning Star. It is weak to Fire, and its attacks are varied but not overly powerful. In the SNES and PS versions, the Dullahan, who is fought early in the World of Ruin, has the valuable Genji Glove, but it is impossible to steal from him because the player cannot recruit Locke or Gogo yet, and nobody in the current team can equip the Thief's Knife. There is no way to obtain a Merit Award either at this point, because none of the items that lead to it at the Coliseum can be obtained yet. However, Dullahan appears in the Soul Shrine in the GBA and following versions, which makes it possible to steal from him. Strategy There is an easy way to nullify much of the Dullahan's damage: in the tomb the player can find a Regal Gown. Betting it at Dragon's Neck Coliseum will pit the player against a Death Machine. Using a Reflect Ring will bounce Dullahan's Death spell back at it, killing it and rewarding the player with a Minerva Bustier. When equipped on Celes the armor negates the Dullahan's Ice attacks and halves the damage of his Holy spell, so only its Morning Star physical will do any significant damage to her. Another way to defeat Dullahan is to deplete its MP as it will die when its MP reaches 0. Formations AI script At beginning of battle (only once per battle): Lv.? Holy Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Blizzaga (33%) or Blizzara (33%) or Nothing (33%) 2nd Turn: Blizzaga (33%) or Holy (33%) or Nothing (33%) 3rd Turn: Holy (33%) or Blizzara (33%) or Nothing (33%) 4th Turn: Blizzara (33%) or Holy (33%) or Nothing (33%) :Turn Bit1 of Var36 on ::Turn Bit2 of Var36 on If attacked by anything: :Attack (33%) :Increase Var1 by 1 If Var1 >= 8: :1st Turn: Northern Cross (33%) or Morning Star (33%) or Nothing (33%) :2nd Turn: Blizzara (33%) or Morning Star (33%) or Nothing (33%) :3rd Turn: Lv.? Holy (33%) or Absolute Zero (33%) or Nothing (33%) :4th Turn: Blizzara (33%) or Absolute Zero (33%) or Nothing (33%) :Set Var1 = 0 If any party member has Reflect status: :If Bit1 of Var36 is on: ::Reflect ??? (100%) ::Turn Bit1 of Var36 off If HP <= 10240: :If Bit2 of Var36 is on: ::Target: Self ::Cura (100%) ::Turn Bit2 of Var36 off Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Dullahan from Final Fantasy VI appears as an enemy in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Gallery FFVI Blizzara EA.png|Blizzara (GBA). FFVI Blizzaga EA.png|Blizzaga (GBA). FFVI Holy EA.PNG|Holy (GBA). FFVI Lv Holy.png|Lv? Holy (GBA). FFVI Northen Cross.png|Northern Cross (GBA). FFVI iOS Holy.png|Holy (iOS). Etymology Related enemies * Daedalus * Armodullahan de:Durahan (FFVI) ru:Дуллахан (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy VI